Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 1
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: What if Bridgette and Virgil were Jor-El and Lara? Co-written by Miracleboy5200.
1. Crusade

**Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton**

**Season 1**

Episode 1: Crusade

(It opens at the end of Crusade as Virgil Swann and Bridgette Crosby go up to Clark in the Kawatche Caves.)

Clark: Dr. Swann. Miss Crosby. Thanks with the whole Kal-El thing.  
Dr. Swann: Don't judge your Kryptonian side too harshly. It's why Jor-El sent you to the Kents, to ensure that you gained a human side to make sure you didn't go too far.  
Clark: Too far to what? He wants me to become some benevolent war lord?  
Dr. Swann: ... You misinterpreted the last sentence, Kal-El.  
Clark: What?  
Dr. Swann: "On this third planet from this star Sol, you'll be a god among men. They are a flawed race."  
Bridgette: "Rule them with strength, my son. That is where your greatness lies."  
Clark: You just said exactly what was written in my ship. How'd-  
Dr. Swann: Rule might have been too narrow a word. You weren't sent here as a conqueror. You were sent as a savior. You were meant to lead the human race with strength. We sent you to be a beacon of hope. A symbol of peace... A symbol of justice...  
Clark: You sent...?  
Dr. Swann: I lied when we first met, Kal-El. I didn't decrypt the message. I sent it. Bridgette and I spent years building our identities as Virgil Swann and Bridgette Crosby, coming here every now and then to set the wheels in motion.  
Clark: What are you saying?  
Dr. Swann: I'm not Dr. Swann. You do not remember me from before I became Dr. Swann. I am Jor-El... I am your father.  
Bridgette: And I'm your mother Lara.

[Clark backs away.]

Clark: What?  
Dr. Swann: I'm Jor-El, your father.  
Bridgette: And I'm Lara, your mother.  
Clark: But... But you died.  
Dr. Swann: I had an escape path for your mother and I as Krypton exploded around us after we sent you off, but there was an accident. I slipped and badly damaged an upper vertebra.  
Bridgette: I couldn't bare my survival while he died so painfully. I helped him through the portal as Krypton collapsed around us. We arrived at the rendezvous point and made up the story of your father falling down the stairs of the planetarium he had built.  
Clark: If you've been alive all this time, why didn't you come to contact me?  
Dr. Swann: You were just a baby when your mother and I sent you here. To have gotten involved in your life at your age would only burden your innocent soul with my own failings. The AI of the ship was a digital imprint of my brain. My knowledge and memories but none of my ego or regrets. If I died, they would die with me on Krypton. If I lived, I would wait until I thought you were ready. You have so much potential, Kal-El... So unlike me.  
Bridgette: Oh Jor-El.

(Bridgette kisses Dr. Swann on the cheek reassuringly.)

Clark: ... What happened?  
Dr. Swann: In retrospect, it was my fault. There was a civil war. During the war, Krypton's already unstable core ignited. Your mother and I managed to imprison those responsible, but I failed to convince the Science Council. I had already made the ship for you just in case something happened.  
Bridgette: We placed you in the ship and sent you off.  
Clark: How was it your fault, Dr. Swann?  
Dr. Swann: Kal... Clark. I promise I'll answer all of your questions. For now, though, I would like to meet your parents.  
Bridgette: Me too, if you don't mind.  
Clark: No. Of course not.

[Cut to the Kent Farm as Clark walk in. Bridgette and Dr. Swann appear behind him.]

Clark: Mom, Dad, there are some people who want to meet you.  
Martha: Dr. Swann? Miss Crosby?  
Dr. Swann: Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kent. We're known as Dr. Swann and Bridgette Crosby now, but once we were called Jor-El and Lara.  
Jonathan: What?  
Clark: They're my biological parents.

[Swann rolls up.]

Dr. Swann: Clark, we must speak to your parents alone.  
Clark: Alright. I'll um... I'll go... Uh... See if there's anything that has to be done on the farm.

(Clark rushes off, and Bridgette goes to Martha and embraces her like a sister.)

Bridgette: Thank you for watching over and loving my sweet little Kal-El.  
Dr. Swann: I would also like to thank you for taking care of him and I want you to continue to guide him for what's coming.  
Jonathan: If you want us to raise our boy to-  
Dr. Swann: That was a miss interpretation of Clark's part and a poor choice of words on mine. We sent Clark here to protect people.

Bridgette: He was brought here to make sure your planet didn't suffer the same fate as ours did.

Martha: ... I guess since you're Clark's parents, we'll be seeing more of you?  
Dr. Swann: Maybe a few times a year. Now before we go home, I'd like to speak to you two and Clark. The fate of Earth is at stake.

(Clark rushes in.)

Clark: What's wrong?  
Dr. Swann: At first, I was afraid I was too early in telling you about your past; now I fear I was too late.  
Clark: What are you talking about Jor-El?  
Dr. Swann: When the first Naman, your ancestor Kal-L, came to Earth and started the Kawatche, he brought three stones with him. Fire, Water, and Air. You must find them soon and keep them away from those who would misuse their power.  
Clark: I will.  
Dr. Swann: Good. I'll stay in contact.  
Bridgette: We'll try to see you soon... Clark.

(Bridgette hugs Clark as she cries a little.)

Clark: Alright.

Bridgette: I'm sorry.

Clark: For what? Look, I never blamed you two for sending me off once I learned about Krypton exploding... Even when I misinterpreted Dr. Swann's message.  
Bridgette: Well... See you around.

(Bridgette and Dr. Swann go off.)

The End.


	2. Transference

**Smallville: The Last Son of Krypton**

**Season 1**

Episode 2: Transference

(It opens after Transference in New York as Bridgette looks at the Stone of Water.)

Bridgette: Jor-El, I'm going to the farm.  
Virgil: Planning on shaking hands with Martha.  
Bridgette: No!  
Virgil: Lara?  
Bridgette: Maybe...

Virgil: Don't try to know Clark through the eyes of his mother.

Bridgette: It's not that! I just... I just want to be able to live life as the woman who took care of Clark for so long. I promise I won't do it if Mr. and Mrs. Kent say no.

Swann: Bridgette, we both know you'll do it with or without their permission.

Bridgette: Well I'm still going to ask.  
Dr. Swann: Just promise me it'll only be one day.  
Bridgette: You have my word, dear.

(Cut to the farm as Bridgette nervously approaches Martha as she sets the Stone of Water down.)

Martha: Miss Crosby? Why are you here?  
Bridgette: I... I wanted to ask if I could trade places with you for a day, just so I can know what it'd be like to have raised Clark.  
Martha: ... You know, you were his first word.  
Bridgette: Really?

Martha: Yes. We didn't know at the time what it meant. Let me just explain to Jonathan first to avoid any awkward situations.  
Bridgette: Right.

(Martha goes up stairs as Bridgette looks at a picture of Clark, Martha, and Jonathan as she smiles.)

Bridgette: Please, make this work.

(Martha comes back with Jonathan.)

Martha: We agreed. So... How do we do this?

(Bridgette extends her hand, with the stone.)

Bridgette: Take this hand.

[Martha takes the hand.]

(In a flash, Martha and Bridgette switch places just before Clark comes in and Martha puts the stone in Bridgette's pocket.)

Martha/Bridgette: Hello Clark. I was just talking to your parents. Um... I was figuring on coming over again tonight.  
Clark: Okay. See you later Miss Crosby.

(Martha tries to walk off nonchalantly. The moment she's gone, Bridgette goes up and hugs Clark as she begins to cry. Recognizing the way Martha's hugging him, Clark mouths "Miss Crosby?" To Jonathan who mouths, "Yes." Clark rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything.]

Clark: Okay... Mom... I'm going to do my chores, and then... We can talk.

(Clark speeds off.)

Martha/Bridgette (To Jonathan): He figured it out, didn't he?  
Jonathan: Nope.

Martha/Bridgette: Thanks for caring enough to lie.

(Bridgette looks off.)

Martha/Bridgette: Looks like I put all of you through this trouble for nothing.  
Jonathan: Hey, Miss Crosby, Clark figured it out with that hug, and instead of asking you to return, he let you believe it was working. He wants to talk to you just as much as you want to talk to him. Alright?  
Martha/Bridgette: Alright. Clark!

(Clark comes back.)

Clark: Yeah, Mom?  
Martha/Bridgette: I know you know. Go get your mother, we'll switch back, and then we can talk.  
Clark: No problem.

(Cut to a second later as Martha's there.)

Bridgette/Martha: Wow.

Clark: Everyone seems to say that.

(Cut to the Loft as Bridgette walks up as Clark's there.)

Clark: Hey.  
Bridgette: Hey. So, what would you like to um... Talk about?  
Clark: What was your side of the family like? How'd you meet Dr. Swann? You know the basics.

Bridgette: Well, that 's a long story.

Clark: I've got time. It's Friday night.

[Bridgette smiles.]

Bridgette: Well, I was born into the Labor Guild... Which is pretty much the farmers of Krypton.  
Clark: So I really am a farm boy at heart.

(Bridgette smiles.)

Bridgette: I met your father at the academy. He was really smart.

Clark: I figured that part.

(Bridgette smiles.)

Bridgette: Only a few days later, we all signed up to help the Tamaranians and Thanagarians fight the Gordanians.  
Clark: Okay, I only understood a third of that sentence.

Bridgette: The Thanagarians are a humanoid race who have wings like hawks.  
Clark: Wow. What are they like?  
Bridgette: Gifted warriors. They have an arrogance about them that even Zod admired.

Clark: Who?  
Bridgette: Uh... I'll let your father explain about him some other time. Anyway, the Tamaranians are a humanoid race that is completely driven by emotion. Which causes them to fight a lot with their neighboring planets.

Clark: Okay.  
Bridgette: The Gordanians are incredibly war-like and won't rest until they've enslaved everything.

Clark: Whoa.

Bridgette: Yeah. So two years after that, Jor-El proposed to me, and six months later, we were married.  
Clark: Cool. Also, you and Dr. Swann are always welcomed to come back... Mother.

(Bridgette smiles and hugs Clark.)

Bridgette: I'm holding you to that.

Clark: I hope so.

(Bridgette goes off as she smiles.)

The End.


	3. Sacred

**Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton**

**Season 1**

Episode 3: Sacred

(It opens with Clark in the barn when Dr. Swann rolls up with Bridgette.)

Dr. Swann: Hello Clark.

(Clark looks up.)

Clark: Hey Dr. Swann, Mother. What's up?  
Dr. Swann: We managed to track down the Stone of Air. It's in China.  
Clark: How am I going to get there? I can't fly.  
Bridgette (smiling): Not yet.  
Clark: Do you miss it, Dr. Swann?  
Dr. Swann: Miss what?  
Clark: Being able to walk?  
Dr. Swann: Sometimes. I was always more of an observer than a fighter.  
Bridgette: Yet you still saved my butt at the hospital.  
Clark: Cool.  
Dr. Swann: Kal-El, do you remember what I told you when we first met?  
Clark: I must write my own destiny.  
Dr. Swann: You don't have to do this if you don't want to.  
Clark: I want to. I want to help people.

(Dr. Swann smiles.)

Clark: What?  
Dr. Swann: Your mother said the same thing a few days after I met her.  
Bridgette: Oh, you big softy.  
Clark: See you guys when I get the Stone. Now to tell Mom and Dad.  
Dr. Swann: We'll try to help you soften the blow.  
Clark: Thank you.

[Clark speeds off. Cut to the kitchen.)

Clark: Hey Mom, Dad, Dr. Swann and Mother found the Stone of Air. It's in China.  
Martha: Are you going after it?  
Clark: I have to.  
Jonathan: Clark, you don't have to do anything just because Jor-El tells you to.  
Dr. Swann: He's not. I offered him the chance to decline.  
Clark: The fate of this whole planet is at stake Dad. I can't let innocent people get hurt. I'll be fine. I promise. I'll catch a ride with Lex.  
Dr. Swann: Actually, I was going to offer you my plane.  
Clark: You have a plane?  
Dr. Swann: Of course.  
Clark: Cool.  
Bridgette: We thought you'd like that.  
Dr. Swann: You can use it to go to China. We'll stay here to have a private talk with your parents.  
Clark: Right.

(Clark rushes off before rushing back.)

Clark: Dad, do me a favor and go easy on Dr. Swann.

(Clark rushes off.)

Dr. Swann: So... First off... Did Hiram go peacefully?  
Jonathan: How the hell do you know my father, and what gives you the right to ask?  
Martha: Jonathan.  
Dr. Swann: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset.  
Martha: It's just that... You being Clark's biological parents is a lot to take in.  
Dr. Swann: I can understand. To be honest, I've been envious of Clark's relationship with you and wished I could have had that with my father.  
Jonathan: Why? Was he never around?  
Dr. Swann: No, but I wasn't the ideal son. Think of Clark's relationship with the AI Jor-El mixed with the relationship between the Luthors.  
Martha: Oh, I'm so sorry.  
Dr. Swann: You don't have to be sorry, it wasn't your fault.  
Martha: Well how was your relationship with your mother?  
Dr. Swann: Much better. She was very open to my views and supportive.  
Jonathan (softening slightly): So uh... Any brothers or sisters?

[Dr. Swann's face darkens.]

Dr. Swann: I...I had a brother, but we didn't get along so well.  
Jonathan: Man, a rough family life.  
Dr. Swann: You could say we were a little dysfunctional.

(Bridgette rubs Dr. Swann's shoulders comfortingly.)

Martha: How have you enjoyed the comforts of Earth?  
Dr. Swann: It's less advanced than Krypton, but maybe that's for the best.

Bridgette: Yup.  
Jonathan: So... Can you guys, do anything?  
Bridgette: Virgil can, but I can't. I lost my powers.  
Jonathan: How?

Bridgette: Gold Kryptonite.

Jonathan: Gold what?

Bridgette: Gold Kryptonite it has the power to take a person's power away permanently.

Martha: Oh my goodness!  
Bridgette: Don't worry. It's incredibly rare. I've only seen one chunk of it in my entire life.

Dr. Swann: And I've made sure that no one will find any more of it.

Jonathan: Alright.  
Bridgette: Any interesting stories from Clark's childhood?  
Martha: Oh, you came to the right place.

(Chloe comes in.)

Chloe: Hey Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Is... Whoa! Dr. Virgil Swann and Bridgette Crosby in Smallville!  
Dr. Swann: Miss Sullivan. Always a pleasure to see you.  
Bridgette: Hello.  
Chloe: What are you doing in Smallville?  
Dr. Swann: Visiting some friends we've made through Clark.  
Chloe: Cool. So... Where's Clark?  
Bridgette: On a plane to China.  
Chloe: Eh?  
Dr. Swann: He's helping me with some research about an ancient artifact we've been studying for about forty-four years.  
Chloe: Okay. Also, I know this is out of context, but look what I found when Lana was showing me this box of stuff that belonged to her great aunt.

(Chloe drops down a picture of Jor-El when he was Joe the Drifter as he's standing next to Louise. Dr. Swann swallows sadly.)

Chloe: You okay?  
Dr. Swann: Yes it's just... Joe was an old close friend of mine.  
Chloe: It's amazing how much he looks like Clark, isn't it?  
Dr. Swann: You know, don't you?  
Chloe: Know what?  
Dr. Swann: Miss Sullivan, I'm not insulting your intelligence, don't insult mine.  
Chloe: Okay, I know Clark's a meteor freak.  
Bridgette: Meta-human, and you're close but still wrong.  
Chloe: What?  
Dr. Swann: Clark is an alien.  
Chloe: Whoa!  
Dr. Swann: He comes from the planet Krypton which exploded when he was only a few weeks old. He was sent here to be the planet's protector.  
Chloe: ... Awesome! So, now I don't have to go crazy waiting for him to tell me. I can just go over what you just said until he does. Thanks. So... Why are you so interested in him?  
Dr. Swann: We're the one who sent him.  
Chloe: You're his parents?  
Bridgette: Yes.  
Chloe: This is so awesome!  
Jonathan: All four of us trust you to keep Clark's secret, Chloe.  
Chloe: Don't worry. You can count on me.  
Dr. Swann: I'm glad to hear it.  
Chloe: So, is the whole paraplegic thing part of your cover?  
Dr. Swann: Nope.  
Chloe: What happened?  
Dr. Swan: During Krypton's destruction I was injuries and Bridgette helped me escape with her.  
Chloe: Oh man, I'm so sorry.  
Dr. Swann: Don't be.  
Chloe: So... Any cute embarrassing stories about Clark that you three can freely tell me while he's in China?  
Jonathan (Looking at the clock): Don't you have school?  
Chloe: Aw. You're worst than my dad.

(Chloe walks off.)

Dr. Swann: That child love's poking her nose in places.

Jonathan: Oh yeah. She taught me that even persistence needs to be taken in moderation.

[Dr. Swann smiles. Cut to the next day as Clark returns holding the Crystal of Air, which has the Mark of L on it.)

Clark: Found it. Only had to go through a room full of Kryptonite artifacts, but I managed to grab the crystal.  
Bridgette: Oh Clark, are you okay?  
Clark: I'm fine, Mother.  
Dr. Swann: Well done Clark. I was talking to your parents for a bit, so I think it's your turn.

Clark: My turn?

Dr. Swann: Ask me anything about my family on Krypton.  
Clark: What were my grandparents like?

Dr. Swann: You grandfather was an intimidating one.

Clark: Okay. I knew you guys weren't close when you were younger, but did it get easier?  
Dr. Swann: Actually, it only got worse. My father never thought I'd meet his expectations.

Clark: Wow.

Dr. Swann: It didn't bother me a whole lot because I knew, in my heart, that I had done what others didn't have the courage to do and smart enough to know not to do things others wanted to do.

[Takes a few seconds for everyone to understand.]

Clark: So... How about Grandmother?

Dr. Swann: She was more supportive.

Clark: Well... What was she like?  
Bridgette: She gave me your blanket when your father and I got married.

Martha: Clark's blanket?  
Bridgette: The same.

Martha: Wow.  
Bridgette: It's a family heirloom apparently.  
Clark: So Mother... How about your mom?  
Bridgette: She didn't like your father very much.

Dr. Swann: She didn't like me, period.

Clark: What happened?  
Dr. Swann: I started dating your mother.  
Clark: What? That's it?

Dr Swann: Apparently, your grandmother wanted your mother to marry within her house.  
Clark: Her house?

Bridgette: Remember when I told you about the Labor Guild?  
Clark: Oh.

Martha: Labor Guild? House?

Clark: It's how Krypton's class system worked … Would you like to stay for dinner?  
Dr. Swann: I wouldn't want to impose.

Bridgette: Me either.  
Martha: Trust me, Dr. Swann, I'm sure you wouldn't.  
Jonathan: I've gotta admit, you did a pretty good job changing my opinion of you.

Dr. Swann: Coming from you, Mr. Kent that is nothing short of a blessing. Thank you.

[Clark, Jonathan, Martha, Bridgette and Swann all head back to the house.]

Clark: What was life like when you two were together?  
Dr. Swann: The moment you were born was the happiest time in your mother's life. I thought her smile would never fade away.

Bridgette: You were our miracle child.

Clark: Wow. When were you married?  
Dr. Swann: 1967.  
Clark: Whoa!

Dr. Swann: Everyone keeps saying that.

Clark: Who else said that?  
Jonathan: A few people who knew your secret and talked in the farm.  
Clark: Oh.  
Dr. Swann: To put it bluntly. We had trouble conceiving.  
Clark: Oh. Wow. That can't have helped make sending me away any easier.

Bridgette: No. It broke our hearts. However, your brave father was not about to let you go with us when Krypton was about to explode. That's why he constructed the ship.

(Clark looks at the crystal and its shape.)

Clark: Why does our family crest the symbol of air?  
Dr. Swann: Various reasons. After a war about 100 years before Krypton exploded, it was changed to the symbol of bravery.  
Clark: What's that look like?  
Dr. Swann: You'll find that out for yourself someday.  
Jonathan: So Dr. Swann...  
Dr. Swann: Please Mr. Kent, call me Virgil.  
Jonathan: In that case, you can call me Jonathan. Anyway, if you or Bridgette would ever like to visit, well my home's open to you.  
Dr. Swann: Thank you, Mr. Kent. That means a lot.

[Cut to Virgil Swann leaving the Kents house.]

Jonathan: See you around, Virgil.

Martha: Bye Bridgette.  
Clark: Later Dr. Swann, Mother.

Bridgette: Goodbye Martha. Goodbye Clark.

Dr. Swann: Goodbye, Jonathan. Goodbye, Clark.

(Dr. Swann wheels off with Bridgette.)

The End.


	4. Commencement

**Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton**

**Season 1**

Episode 4: Commencement

(It opens at the Kent Farm as Clark prepares for graduation.)

Clark: This is going to be an interesting day.  
Martha: Yes. Jonathan and I even called Dr. Swann and Bridgette.  
Clark: They're going to be there?  
Martha: Yes.  
Clark: Excellent. Four of the most important people in my life watching me get my diploma.  
Bridgette: I can't believe I get to see this day.  
Dr. Swann: Hello Kal-El.  
Martha: When did you show up?  
Clark: Middle of my sentence. You can really book it, Dr. Swann.  
Dr. Swann: A little help from a power you have yet to develop.  
Clark: Flying?  
Dr. Swann: Nope. It deals more with lungs, but I won't spoil the surprise.  
Bridgette: I just hung on for dear life.

(Jonathan walks up in a tux as Dr. Swann is there.)

Jonathan: Hey Virgil. How'd you and Bridgette get here so fast?  
Clark: Some lung power I don't have yet.  
Jonathan: Want some help onto the truck?  
Dr. Swann: That's very kind of you, Mr. Kent.

[Cut to the ceremony.]

Principal: Clark Kent!  
Clark: Yes?  
Principal: Congratulations on making it.  
Clark: Thank you, sir.

(Clark walks up and receives his diploma as everyone cheers and Dr. Swann and Bridgette smile.)

Dr. Swann (Mentally): Well done, my son.  
Bridgette (mentally): That's my boy.

(Just then, military vehicles roll up.)

Soldier (PA): Attention, we have just received information that a meteor shower will hit Smallville in three hours.  
Lois: Well that sucks.  
Chloe: I know. Right?  
Clark: You two have to get out of here.  
Lois: I know.  
Chloe: Where are you going to?  
Clark: I have to find Lana.  
Lois: Saw that coming.  
Chloe: Yeah, me too.

(Clark goes off.)

Dr. Swann: Clark, be careful. This Meteor Shower is a warning. It means human blood was spilled on one of the Crystals.  
Clark: Lana and Mrs. Teague have been fighting over the stones.  
Dr. Swann: Meet me and your mother in the Kawatche Caves. We managed to retrieve the other stone ourselves.  
Clark: Right.  
Bridgette: Be careful, Clark.

Clark: I will.

(Cut to the Luthor Mansion as Clark arrives.)

Clark: Lana?  
Lex: She's not here.  
Clark: Lex. Look, Dr. Swann thinks the shower's connected to one of the stones. Have you seen any of them around?  
Lex: Nope. I saw Lana lying on the ground unconscious and sent her home. Clark, why are you, Bridgette, and Dr. Swann so close?  
Clark: Sorry Lex, no time to talk.

(Clark goes off and speeds to Lana and Chloe's place while Lex is looking around the room. Cut to Lana and Chloe's place as Clark goes in.)

Clark: Lana?

(Lana groans as she looks up.)

Lana: Clark?  
Clark: Lana, Lois and Chloe are at the school, you should go there too. There's going to be another Meteor Shower.  
Lana: Another... I feel so weak.  
Clark: Just take it easy. Also, that stone in the farm that went missing, do you have it?

(Lana opens her hand to find a bloody Stone of Air.)

Lana: Here it is.  
Clark: Great. See you after the shower passes.

[Clark super-speeds back to the school where Swann and Bridgette are waiting.]

Clark: I've got it, and Lana's on the way. Now what?  
Dr. Swann: Come with us.

[Bridgette pushes Swann's chair into the cave. Clark follows. Cut to the Kawatche Caves as Clark holds up the Key, and it leads the three to the arctic.)

Clark: Why are we here?

(Bridgette holds up the Stones of Water and Fire, and they merge with the Stone of Air to create the Crystal of Knowledge.)

Dr. Swann: Throw it into the snow.

(Clark does so, and as it sinks into the water, the Fortress of Solitude emerges.)

Clark: Whoa...

(Clark goes in with Dr. Swann and Bridgette.)

Clark: Hello?  
AI Jor-El: Welcome home... My son.  
Clark: Home?  
Dr. Swann: I designed this Fortress to resemble of our home world and the computer in this Fortress is made purely of my intellect.  
Clark: Like the ship and the cave?  
Dr. Swann: Exactly. Just as you've finished high school, you're moving on to the next stage of your life. One journey has ended. Your next journey is about to begin.  
Bridgette: So, no pressure, dear.

To Be Continued…


End file.
